Gallus
Gallus is a male griffon whom is a Jedi Guardian Ace Youngling who idolizes Anakin Skywalker, and often brags he's an awesome pilot of all space craft. And he later gains a Monstrous Nightmare, named Firebomb. Backstory Gallus was a griffon among a smaller member of the Jedi Order consisting of most griffons. But during his training Gallus wanted to try and be like Anakin Skywalker (before he had turned to the Dark Side which Gallus hadn't a clue he did.). And in most missions that required flying, Gallus practically begged to a have a fighter of his own to join in. But he was often denied. But on most missions he was allowed to and he was shown to be just as good as Anakin was. But Gallus' snarky attitude often made him frowned upon by other Griffon Jedi. And many times there was a podrace, Gallus always tried to sign up, but was always denied joining, plus he needed a podracer of his own to compete which he hadn't one. Then one day when Gallus was asked to join a group of Griffon Jedi on a mission to reinforce some other Jedi. But by the time they had left, Order 66 was issued. And all of the Griffon Jedi at Gallus' home were murdered by their own clones. But on the cruiser, the Griffons onboard were able to out last their turned clones on the ship. Before they reached their destination where they meet up with some close allies and were given a home till then. Where Gallus would meet Dragon Jedi Youngling Smolder, and her close friend, a Zarbrak named . But soon when Darth Vader came, the Zarbrak took Gallus and Smolder to the Cruiser where they flew away before more Galactic Empire reinforcements could arrive. They would then meet up with Bio Then sometime later, Then in " " Gallus would become the Padawan of Jedi Knight Snotlout Jorgenson. Personality Gallus is portrayed as sarcastic and rude, similar to most griffons. However, he acts more friendly and warm but maintains some level of nonchalance. And he often brags that he can fly any spacecraft ever made and often states how cool Anakin Skywalker would handle things and often times tries to imitate it. But he later gains a soft side for Gabby which later blooms into an official boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. Physical Appearance As a griffon, Gallus has the head, wings, and feet of an eagle and the body and tail of a lion. His main-body is colored blue with a cream-colored underbelly. While his wings and the fur on the end of his tail is dark blue. Gallus also has cream-colored eyebrows over his normal eyebrows. And Gallus' claws and beak are colored dark yellow. in many fights, Gallus will carry his pistols in a custom shoulder-holster rig (a little similar to Rick O'Connell's) while he wears a brown and reddish-brown utility belt with a drop thigh holster for his blaster. and he has a huge pouch for spare clips for his firearms, and he carries his Lightsaber on a D-Ring Hook. Then after finding Anakin's Lightsaber, he had a second one added on so he could carry it as well. Skills and Abilities Piloting Skills: '''Gallus always brags he's one of the greatest pilots around, but in truth, he's never flown many spacecraft in his life. But when he does finally get to fly one, he does show to have some high skill in flying. One could say he's Anakin Skywalker's equal. Gallus' best skills would be shown in "Mission in the Armory Part 3" in which, he, Smolder, Gabby, and Zina hijack some Imperial TiE Fighters. Which '''Lightsaber Combat: '''Gallus is very skilled in Lightsaber combat, as his idolizing of Anakin lead him to use '''Form IV: Ataru and Form V: Djem So/Shien as his main combat forms, as he then made a unique hybrid fighting of the 2 fighting styles. Gallus is also skilled in general Form I: Shi Cho and Form VI: Niman. Gallus has also shown to be very skilled in Jar'Kai styled dueling, Force Skills: '''When it comes to using the Force, Gallus is highly skilled in it. '''Psychical Fighting: '''Gallus is also highly skilled in Martial Arts as his father taught him every skill when it came to fighting like men. At many times when in a fistfight Gallus would be able to out best many of his foes. His highest skills are shown in " " in which Gallus fought '''Marksmanship: '''Besides having high skills in Lightsaber Combat, Gallus is a highly skilled marksman. In which he dual-wields 2 UMPs and Pistols in many gunfights. And can even fire a heavy Blaster pistol with deadly accuracy '''Podracing: Main Weaponry * Blue Lightsaber * Heckler & Koch UMP * 2 Rock Island Armory Pro Match TAC Ultra 6" M1911 Pistols * DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol Trivia *Gallus makes his appearance in The Last Younglings * Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Griffons Category:Lions Category:Eagles Category:Hybrids Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Vain Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Younglings Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Jedi Ace Category:Pilots Category:Lightsabermen Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Form I Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Gunners Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Strong Characters Category:Jedi who survived Order 66 Category:Podracers Category:Claw Squadron Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Padawans Category:Monstrous Squad